Escapando de la lluvia
by Zoren97
Summary: Cuando Dib me acomodaba mejor en sus brazos, tocó mi muslo y me lastimó. Le tome fuerte de la camisa y él entendió cuando escuchó un sollozo de mi parte. Lo demás fue historia. Zim POV. Mi primera historia sobre Invasor Zim.


**Buenas, hoy publico mi primera historia de Invasor Zim. Está dedicada a una personita muy especial para mí.**

**Gracias por el título, hirano23.**

**Escapando de la lluvia**

**Zim Pov.**

Reporte del gran Zim:

Últimamente he sufrido muchos ataques de parte de los humanos. El día es un infierno en la Eskuela. Ahora no solo el cabezón de Dib me molesta, todos los chicos del aula se han vuelto con el gran Zim.

Un día me di cuenta sobre unas extrañas manchas moradas en mi cuerpo. Tenía algo en mis piernas que los humanos aquí llaman "moretones". Debió ser aquel día que alguien me puso el pie y caí por las escaleras. También he recibido muchos ataques de pelotas voladoras en el descanso.

Siempre llego agotado a la base, el hambre se me quita de tanto dolor. Esas bestias humanas me hacen la vida imposible. ¿Ahora como se supone que reuniré toda la información que necesito para destruir este sucio y ruin planeta?

Primero debo acabar con Dib… Luego con esa raza de bestias infernales que no saben otra cosa más que golpear y agredir al gran Zim. Antes que nada, debo revisar unos planos para una nave súper potente que estoy diseñando. Sé que esta vez mi plan funcionara.

Dib me observa desde su asiento. Los demás solo tienen caras de mensos y la profesora Bitters escribe en el pizarrón. Aprovechare el tiempo para terminar los planos.

—¡Profesora! ¡Zim esta…!

—¡Cállate y vuelve a tu asiento!

Ja, já. Ese apestoso de Dib siempre trata de molestarme en clase pero nunca lo logra. Aunque cada día que pasa los golpes que recibo de parte de él y mis compañeros se hacen más fuertes y duelen mucho en mi Squeedly Spooch. Me mantendré alejado de esos apestosos humanos.

Sin querer darme cuenta, termine viendo detrás de Dib, por la ventana. El cielo estaba muy gris y parecía que caería agua… o como le dicen aquí, "ruvia". Me asusta saber que puedo morir quemado, pero mientras permanezca seco no habrá problema.

Mientras yo escribía los planos, Dib no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento que hacía. Es algo molesto y fastidioso ese humano cabezón. Pero mejor no le doy importancia, ya casi acabo. Esta vez no estaba ansioso de que fuera hora del descanso, estaba muy concentrado en los planos de mi nave que el tiempo se me acabo demasiado rápido.

Un ruido muy fastidioso se escuchó y todos salieron por las ventanas o por donde hubiera una salida de lo más rápido. Asquerosas larvas humanas… Tome mis cosas con calma y las metí en mi Pak. Pero justo cuando tome los planos, unas sucias manos me los arrebataron y alguien salió corriendo.

—¡Regresa aquí, humano apestoso!— Le grite enojado pero él no me escuchó. Al momento salí yo también corriendo detrás de él. Y justo cuando salgo del aula escucho un feo ruido arriba en el cielo (Trueno). Muy dentro de mi ser sentía que algo estaba mal.

Una gran corrida por los pasillos alertaba a todos. Aunque "todos" no eran mi objetivo, solo ese misterioso chico que tenía mis planos. Estire mi mano para tomarle de su sucia ropa y detenerlo pero entonces saltó. Lo seguí y me di cuenta de que estábamos en la entrada de la Eskuela.

—¡Devuélveme mis planos! ¡Es una orden!

—¿Cuáles planos? ¿Estos?— Mire al ladrón de planos. Era un niño terrícola de mi salón. Realmente estaba muy enojado con ese chico. Poco a poco sentí la presencia de muchas personas detrás de mí. Voltee y estaba rodeada la entrada a la Eskuela.

—¡Si, esos!— Le grite acercándomele pero él se hizo para atrás.

—Tendrás que quitármelos.

Hice una rabieta mientras apretaba los puños. No sé porque le caigo mal a todos los de aquí. Yo no busco problemas con esos asquerosos humanos.

Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando empezó a caer agua. Me hice para atrás cubriéndome con el techo de la entrada de la Eskuela.

Ese líquido veneno se hacía más fuerte. El chico seguía con mis preciados planos en sus manos y sonreía como menso hacia mí. Como retándome a quitárselos y mojarme. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Mejor… Creo que lo dejare así. Cuando salga de aquí le robare mis planos y le lavare el cerebro a ese horrible humano asqueroso para que olvide todo. No tengo prisa. Solo doy vuelta y me voy directo al salón. La "ruvia" puede matarme, eso sería muy riesgoso.

—Parece que Zim le tiene miedo al agua.

—Qué raro.

Los nervios empezaron a crecer dentro de mí al oír esas voces. Detrás de mi estaban miles de sucios humanos mirándome con sus sucios ojos. Supongo que se dieron cuenta de mi debilidad a la "ruvia".

—No le tengo miedo al agua— Dije alzando la cabeza y sonriendo. En eso veo a Dib entre la multitud. Me miraba serio. Dib sabía mucho de mí, demasiado.

—Entonces ven por tus patéticos dibujitos.

—¡No son patéticos dibujitos! ¡Son planos de…! ¡Solo dámelos y ya!

Todos los humanos que me rodeaban se empezaron a reír de mí. Todos menos Dib, seguía en silencio y no encontraba su mirada. Sus gafas brillaban raras. Estaba muy nervioso y tenso. Todos reían a mí alrededor. Me sentía perdido.

Pronto una sucia terrícola me empuja fuera del techo. Se reía muy fuerte. Pronto más chicos me empujaban hacia la "ruvia". Estaba asustado. Era horrible y feo sentir esa agua venenosa y letal en mi piel. Ellos no entendían pero ardía y quemaba como ácido.

Así se fueron, de empujones hasta que caí sin la protección del techo. Finalmente el agua cayó en mi piel y me empecé a quemar y a gritar de dolor. No lo entendía… ¿Por qué esas dementes bestias humanas se reían?

El sucio y ruin que tenía mis valiosos planos los rompió y se empezó a reír como lunático. Me rodearon mis enemigos y no podía salir por ninguna parte. Yo gritaba e intentaba ponerme de pie pero todos me empujaban hacia abajo y por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de quemarme.

En un intento desesperado intente llamar a G.I.R. pero no contestaba. Debe ser la interferencia por la culpa del clima.

—¡Muévanse sucios humanos! ¡Déjenme salir!

—¡Miren como se mueve! ¡Es un anormal!— Uno de los tantos que formaban el circulo me empujó contra el suelo, las gotas corrían por mi cuerpo y era horroroso. La "ruvia" iba en aumento llevándose varias quemaduras en mis brazos.

Como invasor que soy, sé que no puedo permitirme esto. Pataleé, intente levantarme, luche contra todos. Eran demasiados rodeándome. No había salida. Todos contra uno solo. Todos contra un invasor.

Ahora ya no intentaba escapar del agua. Esos descerebrados nunca me dejarían salir de ahí. Me quede tirado en el suelo mientras mi piel ardía, dolía bastante pero, no podía hacer nada yo solo…

—¡Miren! ¡Es Dib!

—¡Aléjate de él, raro!

Dib… Es Dib. Viene hacia acá. Aun puedo oír sus pasos. Veo como se abre paso entre la multitud. Viene a verme la cara. A verme agonizar… Después de tanto, eso es lo que él quiere. Que yo esté muerto.

—¿Puedes moverte?— Vi con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban como se quitaba su gabardina negra y la ponía sobre mí. Sentí un gran alivio, pero aun estaba mal.

—N-no… no siento el cuerpo.

Le dije asustado… Era la primera vez que había sido humillado de esa forma tan abierta. Aun él agachado, me tomó en brazos y se levantó conmigo cargándome. Me sentía muy agotado y lastimado. Yo sabía que el daño físico y las bromas de mis compañeros llegarían muy lejos. Pero no me imaginaba esto.

Cuando Dib me acomodaba mejor en sus brazos, tocó mi muslo y me lastimó. Le tome fuerte de la camisa y él entendió cuando escuchó un sollozo de mi parte. Lo demás fue historia…

Me llevó a la enfermería. Estuve un buen tiempo en cama, Dib estaba a mi lado con la cabeza en la orilla de la cama. Viéndome, como siempre.

Yo estaba realmente muy mal… Nunca había estado tanto tiempo expuesto al agua.

—¿Por qué… me ayudaste?— Le pregunte. Él no es de hacer esas cosas. Es… algo raro ver que haga eso.

—Porque ibas a morir, Zim.

—Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?... Tú le dijiste a Zim, que era…

—Eso no importa ahora.

Me quede callado un momento sin entender. Pero luego volví a hablar.

—¡Mientes! ¡Exijo que me respondas, humano cabezón!— Grite histérico pero me arrepentí al sentir mucho dolor por todos lados.

—Zim…

Apreté los puños una vez más. No estaba enojado, no estaba molesto, nada de eso. Dib se había acercado y me calló… ¡Ese sucio y apestoso humano estaba con su boca sobre la del gran Zim!

Lo aparte de golpe. Sentí una vergüenza horrible, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese cabezón apestoso? Nunca había visto esa forma de callar a las personas. Se sintió… raro… y agradable.

¡Esto es confuso! ¿Qué es eso que hizo? Nunca lo había visto. Escuche pasos cerca, parece que era la enfermera o alguien más. Me sorprendí y cuando menos lo esperaba otra vez Dib se acercó de "esa" forma hacia mí, solo que ponía algo de fuerza.

Estaba nervioso y angustiado por que alguien se diera cuenta de "esto". Lo aparte de golpe y me tape con la sabana agitado y con la cara hirviendo. No sé que estaba pasándome… Es la primera vez que me siento así con Dib.

—¿Dib?— Escuche la voz de la enfermera.

—Sí.

—Es mejor que vayas a tomar tus clases. Zim se quedara descansando.

Dib se queda un momento quieto. Puedo darme cuenta por mis antenas. Toma su gabardina que estaba sobre la cama y luego se va junto con la enfermera. Cuando siento que no hay peligro me destapo con la sabana y veo que Dib me sonreía. Luego desaparece por la puerta. Definitivamente cuando llegue a la base buscare información sobre eso que el apestoso Dib me dio en la boca…

**Gracias por dedicarme aquella historia, hirano23, que yo con mucho gusto y honor te dedico esta, espero y te haya gustado y de nuevo te digo gracias. **

**¡Saludos desde Júpiter! **

**Zoren97**


End file.
